professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lanshel
"Lando! Drop the mask! Drop the mask and grab my hand!" "... No. Solve the last puzzle. Instead of saving me..." - a few of Lando's last words to Layton before falling. Lanshel '''is the pairing of '''Lando Ascad '''and '''Hershel Layton (Lan/do, Her'/shel'). This is an un-canon pairing from the prequel trilogy. Another name for them is Hando. It is quite common to see Layton being paired with males (mostly antagonists) because his soft nature mixes quite well with the more energetic crowd. Their real-life pairing is Yosuke. Relationship Dynamic Hershel Layton and Lando Ascad were close friends as teenagers. Lando seemed to have a particular interest in archaeology, one in which he tried to share with Layton, who refused multiple times. He also never believed in the power of the Mask of Miracle, a relic Lando had somehow obtained. However, he finally accepted when his friend requested his company to search the Akbadain ruins. Layton wasn't all that sure; Lando had promised his love Sharon that the search wouldn't be dangerous, and Layton had also promised Sharon that he'd try to keep Lando out of trouble. Inside the ruins, they both came face to face with mummies. They both fought together, and managed to defeat them. They got all the way to the final door leading to the ruin's treasure. Unfortunately, this pride was not to last. Layton accidentally stood on a trap, causing the ground to collapse, and only Layton made it across. Lando was reluctant to give up the mask for his own sake. Before he could pass the treasure to his friend, Lando fell into the hole. He was believed to be dead. He made his return after 18 years as the Gentleman of Miracles, a character who terrorized Montdol. Layton easily got around him as they came face-to-face in the Waiting for a Friend Inn. He repeats one of Lando's old sayings ("There's no success without risk,"), showing that his suspicions had been correct all along. Lando then went ahead with his plans; he climbs to the roof of the hotel to watch the beginning of the 'last miracle': the destruction of Montdol by flooding it with sand from the surrounding desert. Layton, Luke, Emmy and Sharon used the mask's true power (raising the Akbadain ruins underneath the city) to stop Lando, which was successful. Lando almost falls down another hole, bringing back memories from the first time. Luckily, Layton and Henry manage to get him up again. After being told the truth, as he had been lied to about the past, Trivia *They are around the same age, differing probably by a few months. *If it wasn't for Lando, most of the events portrayed in the Professor Layton ''series would've never happened, and all of the mysteries would probably have been left unsolved, as Layton wouldn't have found joy in archaeology. *Lando and Layton did most activities together, including fencing, exploring, and school work (they were also probably in the same class, because the classroom is where Lando is talking about archaeology). Lanshel Moments Mask of Miracle '' *Layton and Lando fenced together. (more to be added) Spoken Moments "Hershel, I win. Today we're spending a lot of time together." "Lando, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in archaeology..." "Well, if you say so. As your best friend, I want you to understand." "Explore the ruins, you say?" "Yeah, you'll love it. I'll tell you the beauties of archaeology. Archaeology has endless possibilities. If you learn archaeology, you can find the roots of mankind. There isn't any study as incredible as this!" "If you say so, Lando..." "Sharon is full of life today too." "Yes, that's her charm." " "The Mask of Miracle"...!" "This again...? Do you really want to draw me in archaeology with that story?" "Do you not believe in it...?" "Ruins in a place like this...!?" "Surprising, isn't it?" "But it's dangerous out here! You' promised Sharon that it wouldn't be dangerous." "I've said it many times, Hershel. There's no success without risk! From now, I will risk my life! I will risk my life, because it may be the only chance I'll ever have to achieve my dreams!" "Lando..." "Do what you want, but I'm going. I'm serious. It's okay if you quit. What will you do, Hershel Layton?" "...I got it, Lando. ...Let's go!" "Hershel!" "Lando! Drop the mask! Drop the mask and grab my hand!" "... No. Solve the last puzzle. Instead of saving me..." "... Come on! Just give it up, Lando!" "Hershel... In this world... there's no such thing as an unsolvable puzzle. Take it..." "Lando---!" "Excellent work, Layton. You've risked your life for a friend." "Yes, because there's no success without risk. That's what you always said." "Hm...? I knew you'd notice it, Hershel." "I was frightened when I realised. Lando." "This will be the last miracle." "The last miracle...!? What do you mean!?" "Now you will see." Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Lando Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:Yaoi Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings